


Vegas Baby!

by AmberLynn2424



Series: One And Done [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Reader has scars, Sex, Sex Worker Sans, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: You get lost in New Vegas while picking up something for your bitchy bride friend. You run into a prostitute monster, Sans!This could only end well, right?Spoiler: It does because I need this okay!?TLDR: Sans is a prostitute and meets his soulmate. For once, it ends really good for both parties!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Series: One And Done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584748
Comments: 15
Kudos: 291





	Vegas Baby!

You weren’t supposed to get lost.

You groan, not recognizing any of the streets, gripping the car’s steering wheel tighter as you drove slowly down the strip.

You were in Vegas and your nerves were completely shot. You had been in Vegas for one night with some friends for a bachelorette party for a college buddy. You were supposed to be here for an entire week.

You were thinking about just driving into a light pole at this point. You were quickly learning you were not a Vegas person. You didn’t like gambling, you didn’t like drinking twenty-dollar drinks that didn’t even get you buzzed, and there was something else you didn’t like.

The, um… ‘working’ women.

It’s not that you had a problem with them. You do you, er, other people. If that’s what you wanted. They made their choices, it was their life and if that’s what you wanted, you do it.

But, when one got in your car when you had stopped only a few minutes before to try and google where the fuck you were, you had gotten freaked out. She started rubbing your leg and saying that she usually did men but she would happily do you.

After fifteen minutes of trying to politely decline her offer, your nerves fried and you shouted, “I HAVE AIDS! SO MANY AIDS ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!” As she left your car, slamming the door, you screamed again, “AIDS!”

Now, you had turned around, still desperately looking for the strip. Deciding to take the chance, you pulled over and pulled out your phone, trying to remember what stupid hotel you were living at for the next week. When you heard your car door open, you groaned and leaned your head back.

“No, no, come on, I’m not-” You had turned to look at the woman but stopped short.

There, sitting in your passenger seat, was a skeleton monster. A very cute, cuddly-looking skeleton monster.

_ ‘How the fuck does that make sense? He’s all bone and…What the fuck?’ _

The skeleton monster just chuckled at you, covering his grinning teeth with his hand.

“sorry to surprise you,” He said softly, “saw ya lookin’ a little stressed, sugar, thought you could use some service.”

He winked at you.

“Uh…” You honestly didn’t know what to say with your face going red, “I just pulled over...to…?” You held up your phone, showing the map on it.

“got lost sugar?” He smiled at you, lounging back in his seat easily.

He was wearing dark pants that ended low, showing off his hip bones. His top was a light blue hoodie that ended a little before his ribs did, showing off his spine.

You couldn’t help but stare. You had seen monsters before, of course, you had. But never had you seen a skeleton monster and never had you been  _ attracted  _ to a monster before. Not like this anyways.

Forcing your eyes away and back onto your phone, you nod quickly.

“I uh, I had to go grab some shit for the bride and um, yeah. Got lost on my way back to the hotel,” You pointedly don’t look at him.

But when you heard him chuckle, you look up at him. He was covering his permanent grin with his hand.

“sorry, you’re just adorable all flustered like this sugar. i have a feeling you don’t often get like this,” He smiled at you, so easily and carefree as if this situation was entirely normal.

You suppose for him it was.

“You’re sorta right, I don’t normally get myself in situations to be flustered in the first place,” You say, looking back at your phone, trying to find your hotel again.

“well, i can see you’re not really interested in most of my services, but you do still seem very tense. tell ya what, for a good price i can give you a good massage? you can say i’ve got the magic touch,” He waved his hand at you, showing off some green glowing magic.

“Oh, I appreciate it and I’m flattered, really I am, but I just uh, can’t cause…” What’s the best way to say you had awful scars on your back and you didn’t want to scare him?

You tried to think through it when your phone suddenly cut off.

“The fuck?” You tried to turn it back on, “Oh, no, come on! It said it was at thirty percent!” You say quietly.

You lean your head back on the headrest and stare at the ceiling of the car. Why does life hate you so much?

You jumped lightly when you felt a hand on the back of your neck, rubbing softly. You blush as you look over at the skeleton.

“sugar, it’s okay,” He said sweetly, “maybe it’s just fate telling you to go for it? i’ve got the same phone, you can use my phone charger back at my room while i give you a little massage. how about it?”

You stare at him, feeling your face heat up again.

“No funny stuff?”

“nothing you don’t want,” He said easily with that beautiful smile still, “if you want me to stop, i will with no problem sugar.”

Maybe you were being dumb and naive but...you trusted this guy.

You nod to him and sit up, setting your hands the wheel.

“You’re gonna have to direct me.”

You didn’t see the pleased look on his face, nor the way his eye lights traveled down to your chest as he smirked at your soul.

\---------------

You pulled up to a motel. It wasn’t trashy but nothing special either. You parked and stepped out with the skeleton you now knew to be Sans.

“it’s just over here,” He said, walking to a door.

You followed him over after locking your rental car. He unlocked the door to his room and let you in first. You could only look up at him for a moment, realizing he was a little taller than you surprisingly.

You blushed and quickly went into his room. It looked like he had been here for a few weeks at least.

“the charger is on the bedside table,” He said.

You moved over to the side of the bed and found the white cord. You sat on the bed and plugged in your phone. The screen lit up for a moment, showing an empty battery. You sigh softly and set it on the little table.

You felt him crawl onto the bed and resisted jumping when he set his hands on your shoulders. He started rubbing in slow circles, trying to soothe you into relaxing more.

“sixty for the hour, okay?” He said quietly in your ear.

Sixty dollars to charge your phone, get yelled at by your friends when you get back, and feel incredibly awkward through the whole experience? Well...you had paid more for that before. At least you’ll get a little massage out of it.

“Yeah, okay Sans,” You say quietly.

He sat closer to you then, settling his legs on either side of you as his hands went to your neck, brushing under your hair and working his hands slowly on your neck. You could feel the warm green magic seep into your skin and ease your muscles.

After a few minutes, you relaxed more, pressing back into him with your eyes closed and setting your hands on his thighs without thinking.

He chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to the back of your head.

“for me to really work my magic, i need to take your shirt off sugar,” Sans said in a gentle tone, his hands moving over your shoulders and down your arms.

“I uh,” You open your eyes and stare at the floor.

“if you don’t want to it’s okay, but i’m just letting you know it’s not going to feel as good,” Sans wrapped his arms around your waist softly, testing his boundaries with you.

You lean back into his chest and close your eyes.

“I just have some um, scars and-”

“sugar?” He chuckled softly, “you think a couple of scars are gonna scare me off?”

You hesitate but then said, “Just...do me a favor and don’t ask where I got ‘em?”

“already done,” Sans promised, nuzzling into your neck.

His unzipped your hoodie and peeled it off you. His hands went to the edge of your shirt and pulled it up. You could feel his fingers tremble slightly on your skin when he brushed your sides. You let him pull off your shirt and then wrapped your arms around yourself.

You could feel his stare on your back. Your back is littered in scars from stab wounds. You’d try to focus on where you are now than delve into the past.

One of his hands go to your shoulder and softly thumbs over a scar there. You shudder at the feeling and turn in his lap, pressing your forehead into his collarbone instead.

“I know...this is probably weird but could you just hold me for a bit instead? I don’t want to think about it right now,” You say quietly into his hoodie.

Sans hesitated but wrapped his arms around you softly.

“of course sugar,” He said softly and nuzzled the top of your head, “you wanna lay back with me?”

After you nod, he picks you up and moves you both to lay on the bed. He holds you close and softly rubs you side while his other arm is under you, wrapped around your waist.

You’re tense in his arms, pushing memories back and trying to focus only on the soft touches to your side.

After a few minutes, he speaks quietly, “sugar, will you let me help get your mind off this? let me show you how much i really want you. i won’t do anything serious.”

You don’t hesitate this time and nod in his chest. He tilts your head up by your chin and you look up at him.

There’s a guilty look in his eye lights as his thumb brushes over your cheek. His smile is a little smaller but he looks...happy? At least a little that you’re letting him try to make you feel better.

He leans down and kisses you gently. The feeling is strange at first, his magic tingling over your lips. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing back softly. As he pushes his tongue into your mouth, his hands trail over you. He pushes you on your back and crawls over you, his hands eagerly touching every inch of uncovered skin.

You sigh into the kiss at the pleasant feeling.

As Sans’ hands trail down to your hips and squeeze them lightly, you tilt your head up from the kiss with a gasp.

“you’re so adorable like this sugar,” He chuckled into your neck, pressing small kisses and nips to the sensitive skin. When you moan softly when he nipped a certain place, he groaned, “fuck, i wanna hear your noises all night.”

He digs his thumbs harder into your hips and nips your neck again, making your arch into him. Sans moves himself, settling between your legs.

“feel how much i want ya sugar,” Sans breathed into you neck, pressing his hard cock on your clothed core.

“Fuck,” You mumble, turning your head to the side, covering your mouth with one hand as he lavished your neck with his attention.

He licked up your neck, grinding himself down into you with a small moan, and leaned up to nip at your earlobe.

“i want to play with your body all night,” Sans groaned as you wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him closer, “listen to you cry for me, cry for more, and beg me to stop when you can’t take it anymore.”

You let out a choked moan at the dirty images he was planting in your head, rolling your hips into him.

“sugar, you can’t make noises like that,” Sans nipped your neck harder, “fuck, this is hard enough without you making such cute little noises like that.”

“Sans,” You moan softly.

You hear his breath hitch as his fingers quickly try to work the button on your pants. You raise your hips to let him take off your pants when you’re both startled by the alarm going off on his phone on the table beside you.

Blushing brightly, coming down from your lustful high for a minute, you wrap your arms around his neck and rub his skull softly.

“G-guess that’s it huh?” Right, you were paying for this. He didn’t really want you-

You were startled out of your thoughts when Sans started nipping at your neck harder now. His hands started pushing down your pants slowly.

“fuck the time sugar, i want you,” He said softly in your ear, “i’ll be gentle, i’ll be rough, i’ll be whatever you want just let me make you feel good.”

You tremble under his touch, raising your hips to help him pull off your pants and underwear. He eagerly pulls them off you and settles back between your legs, pulling you into a deep kiss while one of his hands goes back to your core. You gasp as he runs his fingers up your slit and he gently plays with your clit with his thumb while circling your entrance.

“you’re so wet,” He groaned, pulling back from the kiss for only a moment.

As he pushes his tongue into your mouth, he pushes one of his fingers into you. He explores inside you for only a moment before finding the button inside that made you crazy. You grip his shoulders tightly, moaning as he played with that spot. He groaned and pushed in another finger, thrusting into you quickly and pushing onto that spot everytime.

You’re moaning under him, tense with pleasure and jumping occasionally at a harder thrust. Finally, you had to pull back from his kiss to breath. He nipped over your shoulder and licked up your neck, wanting to please you in every way he could.

“S-sans,” You moan out his name, making him tremble above you, “p-please, fuck me please!”

“shit, how can i say no to that?” Sans said softly, pulling his fingers out of you slowly.

He pushed his pants down and sat up further, stroking himself. You looked over him with heavy eyes. His face was contorted in pleasure as he pleased himself in front of you, his body tense with holding himself back for you. His sockets were closed as if he were trying to regain himself so he wouldn’t be too rough with you. Your eyes finally trailed down and you blushed brightly. His cock was a softly glowing blue color. It was translucent and seemed out of this world. It had been quite a while for you so you worried for a moment that he wouldn’t even fit in you. He was average length, you could guess, but his girth was what worried you.

You reached for him, softly rubbing your hand over the head.

“o-oh fuck sugar, ya don’t have to-”

His sentence is cut off by his own moan as you fist his cock and stroke him. You can’t help yourself. You get on your knees in front of him and keep stroking him slowly. You hold onto his arm and start licking and sucking on the vertebrae of his neck. He tilted his head back for you to explore. You press closer to him as you suck on his collar bone. You trail your freehand up his hoodie and rub over his ribs, making him shudder pleasantly under your touch.

His hands grip your hips tightly, one trailing up your back and running through your hair.

“sugar, damn, i’m supposed to be making you feel good,” You could hear the smile in his voice.

Did people not touch him often? The thought just made you redouble your efforts, pushing him over on the bed and crawled over him. You stroked him faster, enjoying his choked moan as you softly rubbed at the head of his cock.

“Can I take your top off?” You asked him, playing with the edge of his hoodie.

“f-fuck, sugar, do anything you want to me!” Sans keened under you, shutting his eyes tightly.

You push up his top and suck hard at his bottom rib as your hand trailed up his ribs and rubbed over them. The heat was getting to be too much for you, hearing his moans for you. You sit up, straddling him properly and slowly push down on him, taking in his cock at your own pace.

“s-shit, you’re so much tighter than i thought you’d be!” Sans watched you, panting all the while, “look at your cute little pussy take my cock.”

You shiver at his words and steady yourself, pressing your hands on his rib cage. One of his hands wrapped around your wrist and rubs the soft skin gently. His other hand is on your hip to steady you.

“go slow sugar, just enjoy me,” He breathed out heavily, his eyes glued to where you were connected.

“S-sans!” You tremble as you finally take all of him in.

Your legs are shaking and you body is trembling as his magic sparks inside you, making your hips twitch.

“like it sugar?” Sans groaned under you, “fuck, i could watch you dance on my cock like that all day.”

Still on trembling legs, you roll your hips together, getting a little stimulation but it’s far from what you want. You slowly ease yourself up and settle back down slowly. Even that little bit made you feel like you were going to cum already.

“let me help you baby,” You blush brightly at him when he changed his pet name suddenly.

Sans sits up, pulling you into a kiss that makes your mind white out. You wrap your arms around his neck as he easily grabs your thighs and rolls you over. You tremble and he groans as he feels your walls cling to him.

“baby, you are amazing,” He said quietly, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into another kiss.

You were happy he covered your mouth with his own. With his first thrust into you, you arched and cried out, feeling the magic spark and arch across your walls pleasurably. Sans couldn’t help himself anymore after hearing you like that. He groaned and started a slow pace, slamming you hard into the bed each time. He ate each of your cries and moans like a starving monster.

He finally pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours, holding you tighter. You wrapped your legs around his hips, eagerly pulling him in closer.

“tell me to slow down if you need me too baby, but i can’t keep holding back when you sound like that,” He groaned and nipped your ear.

You turn your head and cover your mouth again, trying to hold in your squeals of pure delight and your cries for Sans as he started pistoning into you. Sans growled and grabbed your wrist and pinned it to the bed.

“fuck, let me hear you baby. i want to hear you scream for me!” He moaned as you bit your lip, trying to concentrate on not letting out any of the noises, “are you worried about people hearing you baby? fuck ‘em, they’d be lucky to hear you.”

With your free hand, you grip Sans’ upper arm tightly, looking up at him.

“Stars! Sans!”

“that’s right baby, fuck that’s right,” Sans grunted, pounding into you harder, making you scream.

When you finally came, Sans growled again and filled you, pressing himself into you as deep as he could.

He could only stare down as you relaxed, closing your eyes in your after orgasm high. For once, he blushed when he looked to the side and saw his fingers intertwined with yours.

  
  


\-------------------

You came out of the shower with a small sigh. You looked in the mirror and frown, you had scars on your stomach as well. They weren’t as noticable, they healed much better than the ones on your back thankfully. 

You rubbed over one, lost in a memory for a moment.

_ This is so much fun! You’re so much better than those simple whores I had been practicing on. This was all for you, remember that with each scar- _

A knock on the bathroom door startled you out of your memory. Thankfully. You pulled a towel around you before opening the door.

“Yeah, Sans?” You asked, tilting your head to him.

He held out your shirt to you.

“found it. it got under the bed somehow,” He chuckled.

“Thanks,” You smiled up at him softly, “Thanks for letting me use the shower too.”

“don’t worry about it sugar,” He said easily as you took the shirt.

You closed the door and got dressed quickly. Your friends were probably going to have your head for spending so much time away.

When you finally walked out, you looked at Sans confused. He was sitting on the bed, chatting away on the phone.

You didn’t think much of it as he chuckled.

“sure, i can get it all taken care of. i should get goin’ though,” He paused for a moment before he hung up the phone.

You had your back turned to him, pulling your boots back on and not noticing that it was your phone he was holding.

He wrapped his arm around your waist, leading you over to the door. He swept you into another kiss, pressing you against the door.

You moan softly and wrap your arms around his neck again, easily leaning into him and enjoying his attention.

He pulled back with a soft smile that seemed more genuine than his others.

“as much as i’d love to keep you here longer, you got people waiting on you,” He sounded sad.

“Heh, sorry about taking up so much of your time,” You blush and pull out your wallet.

You were surprised when he pushed your hand down.

“sugar, don’t worry about it,” He said with a wide, “i had so much fun with you, i’d feel bad about taking your money.”

“Well, I mean I can’t just-”

“you can and you will, for me okay?” Sans kissed you again, shutting down any of your protests. He pulled back with that big grin again, “now, i went ahead and got the directions all set up in your phone,” He held your phone out to you.

“O-oh, thanks,” You blushed taking it.

“i also put my number in there. if ya get bored, call me up. i’ll always have time for someone like you,” He said easily, nuzzling you hair for a moment.

You blushed brighter but smiled at that. You hug him tightly and nuzzle his collarbone softly before pulling away.

“I’ll, um, call you sometime,” You smile up at him.

He kisses you one last time, hesitating before letting you go.

  
  


\--------

You got an earful when you got back to the hotel. Your friends were disappointed it had taken you so long, but thankfully, after a couple of hours it was all forgotten. You guys hit up a casino in the hotel, gambling some money away, had a few drinks. When night fell, you all went back to your rooms to get ready to go to the strip club the maid of honor had picked out.

You sighed softly. All day you had been texting Sans here and there. He always responded quickly and always with a joke. He made you feel better all day.

Your friends pulled you into the limo and as they started chatting, you resisted the urge to pull out your phone again. The limo stopped after about a half hour and you all filtered out. You looked up confused, noting that this was very much not a strip joint. It looked like a mansion.

“Did you give the driver the right address?” The bride whined.

“Of course, the place I had booked got shot up last night and I didn’t feel safe taking us there. Buttt,” She glanced at you then back at the bride, “Don’t worry. This place is super legit and I got a great deal! It’s a monster ran strip joint but super luxurious!”

You were surprised at that but shrugged and followed the group up to the front doors. The maid of honor knocked and you couldn’t help but to blush when a skeleton monster answered the door.

He was much taller than Sans but had the same casual sort of demeanor, easily relaxing the group as a whole.

“we’ve been expecting you all,” He was dressed like a butler, “my name is stretch. i’ll take you to your private room,” He motioned for you all to come in.

When you entered, you couldn’t help but look around, part of you hoping Sans would just appear out of nowhere.

You knew you were acting kinda crazy. You just met the guy hours ago, already fucked him, and you were doing this so backwards but...he did something no one else had been able to do in two years.

He made you feel safe.

You were the last to enter and Stretch gave you a softer smile as he shut the door and passed you to lead your group to a room.

It was large and had a stage. It was dimly lit and it was set up with one table. Despite the size, it felt comfortable and homey here. Strangely. 

You all sat and ordered drinks. The girls were chatting excitedly as the music started playing. You weren’t surprised when all of your friends ran up to the stage as a skeleton dancer with red eye lights came out.

You stopped paying attention to them and the dancer when your phone buzzed in your pocket. You pulled it out to see a message from Sans.

_ Sansy _

_ turn around baby _

You blushed but turned and saw Sans standing behind you with a nervous look.

“heh, sorry, i didn’t actually think about how awkward this could be for you until like, five minutes ago?” He apologized, his eye lights looking everywhere except you, “one of your friends called while you were in the shower. i picked up and she was freaking out about the strip club thing and i knew this place so-”

You stood up and wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He jumped, like he was surprised but then he hugged you tightly and nuzzled the side of your head.

“Sorry, I know I’m being weird and this is going to sound so clingy but I um, I missed you? I’m really happy about this actually,” You smiled as you spoke in his shoulder.

“don’t feel like that baby,” He purred in your ear, “i’m happy to see you too,” He ran his thumb over your side longingly, “why don’t we get out of here for a few minutes.”

You nod quietly and loop your arm around his and follow him out of the room. You breathe much easier out of the dark room.

“i hope you don’t mind i told them that i was an old boyfriend,” He looked nervous again.

You don’t blame him for being nervous. If it was anyone else, you would’ve seen red flags and promptly drag your girls out and left. But, you knew Sans wouldn’t ever hurt you.

“I don’t mind,” You smile up at him, “Don’t worry so much okay?”

“i really need to explain something to you but it’s going to be hard ‘cause i’m not sure how you even feel about this stuff or me but, i just need to get it off my chest okay?” He stopped and held your hands tightly.

“Sans, its okay,” You blush, “Just relax, I’m sure its okay.”

“i, well it depends on how you look at it,” He looked away from you nervously, “sugar...baby, i think you’re my, my um...my soulmate.”

You blushed when you saw his cheeks dusted with a blue color.

“i thought at first that we just had a great connection, but it’s not just that, it’s, it was so hard to stay away from you. it was hard letting you leave earlier. my soul jumps everytime i see you and-”

You stop him, leaning up and kissing him deeply instead. He wraps an arm around your waist, pressing your bodies together while his other hand cups your neck softly.


End file.
